


[PODFIC] Bright Hair About The Bone

by PippasJourney



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Body Worship, Bonding, Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hannibal is Hannibal, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Will, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Possessive Hannibal, Protective Hannibal, Rimming, Romance, Sassy Will Graham, Seduction, Serial Killers, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PippasJourney/pseuds/PippasJourney
Summary: In a world where omegas are little more than trophies to be bought and sold, Will Graham has done the unthinkable by escaping a forced bonding. Already in high demand as a profiler, Will's determined to find freedom on his own terms.For Hannibal Lecter the outlook is far more straightforward: a slow, systematic seduction of the most uniquely captivating omega he's ever encountered.As the shadow of a new and terrifying serial killer falls over Baltimore, the stage is set to redefine all accepted meanings of passion, temptation, horror and beauty – and to discover the ecstasy of a genuine love crime.A podfic of MissDisoriental's ABO masterpieceBright Hair About The Bone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bright Hair About The Bone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781915) by [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/pseuds/MissDisoriental). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for listening guys! I’m SO excited to be recording this beautiful story and I’m glad you’re coming along with me for the ride. Sorry if you notice a bit of static in some sections; I’ve got a new microphone that’s had some teething problems but it’ll fixed in future recordings :p
> 
> Enjoy!

**Recording length:** 1:38:43

 **File size:** 91.48MB

MediaFire link for [chapter one](http://www.mediafire.com/file/kp0qa17ijj4oajh/BHATB_Chapter_1_original.mp3/file)

 

The music is Apéritif by [Brian Reitzell](https://www.amazon.co.uk/Ap%C3%A9ritif/dp/B01IKI2X62/ref=sr_1_2?keywords=Brian+Reitzell+apertif&qid=1561332667&s=gateway&sr=8-2-spell)


	2. Chapter 2

**Recording length:** 00:50:39

**File size:** 48.24MB

MediaFire link for [ chapter two](https://www.mediafire.com/file/fnfjqbv8ako8kzy/BHATB_Chpter_2_edit.mp3/file)


	3. Chapter 3

**Recording length:** 00:57:21

**File size:** 56.13MB

MediaFire link for [ chapter three](https://www.mediafire.com/file/aqjni2y3q0kd27s/BHATB_Chapter_3.mp3/file)


	4. Chapter 4

**Recording length:** 00:43:53

**File size:** 42.58MB

MediaFire link for [ chapter four](http://www.mediafire.com/file/u5f35c8ew56u5mi/BHATB_Chapter_4.mp3/file)


	5. Chapter 5

**Recording length:** 00:51:35

**File size:** 48.53MB

MediaFire link for [ chapter five](https://www.mediafire.com/file/oohpz4oou88sw29/BHATB_Chapter_5.mp3/file)


	6. Chapter 6

**Recording length:** 00:41:51

**File size:** 40.31MB

MediaFire link for [ chapter six](http://www.mediafire.com/file/qslcnabl3ftt74b/BHATB_Chapter_6.mp3/file)


	7. Chapter 7

**Recording length:** 01:04:48

**File size:** 46.12MB

MediaFire link for [ chapter seven](https://www.mediafire.com/file/r8bdi3j2i4x68dl/BHATB_Chapter_7.mp3/file)


	8. Chapter 8

**Recording length:** 00:55:34

**File size:** 43.99MB

MediaFire link for [ chapter eight](https://www.mediafire.com/file/84a0j6z1hmmiavj/BHATB_Chapter_8.mp3/file)


	9. Chapter 9

**Recording length:** 00:53:12

**File size:** 40.63MB

MediaFire link for [ chapter nine](http://www.mediafire.com/file/g7a8e91vt6up9u1/BHATB_Chapter_9.mp3/file)


	10. Chapter 10

**Recording length:** 00:47:42

**File size:** 37.09MB

MediaFire link for [ chapter ten](http://www.mediafire.com/file/akjz0vqqyh404ki/BHATB_Chapter_10.mp3/file)


	11. Chapter 11

**Recording length:** 00:47:56

**File size:** 35.16MB

MediaFire link for [ chapter eleven](https://www.mediafire.com/file/jm7dhfud5fiu8dd/BHATB_Chapter_11.mp3/file)


End file.
